


Playing Dress-Up

by Kay (sincere)



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: F/F, Fashion is Life, Makeovers!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3071591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincere/pseuds/Kay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's never thought of herself as being worthy of Eri's clothes before, but she also has never known how much she valued herself before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Dress-Up

Contains Shiki and Eri being cute/shippy/both. Warnings for makeovers and descriptions of clothes, although this is The World Ends With You, so if you aren't at least peripherally okay with fashion, what are you doing here? For [](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fic_promptly**](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/), "Shiki+/Eri, she looks totally different when Eri dresses her up", [here](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/278127.html?thread=10317935#cmt10317935).

 

 **.playing dress-up.**  
"Okaaaay... Open your eyes!"

Shiki obediently opened her eyes and stared at her reflection in the mirror as if she'd never seen herself before. Eri hovered behind her eagerly, waiting for her to say something.

It wasn't that her appearance had changed so drastically. The wide glasses that hid her brown eyes were the same as ever, and her simple brown bob had been left as-is. Shiki was still the same under the new clothes.

But the _new clothes_.

"It's all about proportion," Eri explained. "That's your scene, girl! You know how to do it for other people, but you were drowning yourself in those big cardigans and shapeless skirts. I had to get you in something that was going to show you off!"

Shiki smoothed a hand over her thigh, feeling the soft denim under her fingertips. She'd always imagined that wearing skintight jeans would be mortifying for any girl without a perfect figure, just skinny enough and just curvy enough, but she didn't feel embarrassed at all. It made her _look_ skinny enough and curvy enough, and the huge belt hanging low on her hips was very stylish.

She had on a thin white tanktop under a cute black button-up top with pink and white embroidery on the heavily-cuffed sleeves. The button-up top was only fastened once, just under the bust, emphasizing her shape.

She looked like Shiki. Some wild, fashionista, Eri-style version of Shiki. A Shiki who could look at home in any crowd in Shibuya.

Her lips curved up a little bit.

"You like it!" Eri cried, clapping her hands.

Shiki put a hand on her hip experimentally, striking a confident pose she'd seen Eri use a thousand times, and then she laughed at herself. "I feel like a _total_ fraud."

"Shiki Misaki, this is the real you. You are making this look work. This is your style and you know it." Eri grabbed her shoulders, excited. "You are so outgoing and friendly and warm -- but you dress like a mouse! It's crazy."

"I didn't think I'd look any good in fashionable stuff like this. And you know what my parents are like..." Shiki flickered a glance at the stairs. Modest, old-fashioned style was the only kind her parents were aware of. She'd been raised on kimono and cowl-neck sweaters and self-made clothes. The idea of herself in anything like what Eri wore had seemed like a joke.

Lately she'd been branching out more. She made herself a pleated dress that she thought was cute, and she impulsively bought a pair of tights with a wild pattern that added fun even to her closet of dowdy skirts. She'd passed by the window of an upscale designer shop that sold eyeglasses and thought very seriously about wearing more interesting glasses.

It just seemed like a terrible waste to die without ever having gotten dressed up.

So when Eri had asked for the opportunity to build on her newer, bolder wardrobe choices with some selections of her own, Shiki had let her.

"You just need some accessories -- like a big chunky necklace to spice it up, a bracelet or two... And we should do something with your hair! A barrette, maybe?" Eri reached out to guide her hair back on one side of her face and held it there, demonstrating what it might look like with a barrette pinning it up.

Shiki looked at herself in the mirror and thought, _A year ago, I would have envied this girl. I would have wanted to be her._

She turned around and asked Eri eagerly, "Would you design something for me?" It was the first time she'd ever seriously considered having one of Eri's creations made just for her.

Eri laughed and hugged her. "I will design you a _whole wardrobe_ ," she whispered.


End file.
